


Date with a Demon

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Encantada!Clarke, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feeding Kink, Incubus!Bellamy, Monster Fuck, Monster sex, Monsters, Prompt Fill, Rope Bondage, Sea Monsters, The 100 Wtfluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unintentional choking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Very rough sex, chi feeding, like literally monsters fucking, some major dubcon elements, this is by far the dirtiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Bellamy, an Incubus, has been without a feed for over a week. So, when he sees the bubbly and beautiful Clarke on Tinder, he finds himself intrigued. Little does he know, she's got a big appetite herself.





	Date with a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> WTFluff prompts- 
> 
> the fluff: First date
> 
> the bad-wrong: Monster fucking 
> 
> In this Bellamy is a demon Incubus, and Clarke is a very horny and lively mythical sea creature called an Encantado(a) (in human form).
> 
> So I may have put a lot more tropes in here... because two sex-crazed monsters would enjoy that, right? 
> 
> Anyway, positive comments are always welcome. And if this isn't your thing, I completely respect that! I always tag thoroughly, so let my tags guide you- and heed their warnings.

It starts with vivid dreams. 

Often when an incubus is on the hunt, they will visit someone in their dreams. It can be particularly terrifying to wake up and find a demonic entity on top of you- and some incubi get off on that. The energy of a terrified human can be intoxicating, true. But after a thousand years or so of feeding, Bellamy realized he enjoys his feed just like he enjoys a fine wine- gently swirled, thoroughly explored- and slowly devoured. 

He likes to be left feeling full and satiated- not crazed and frightful like the old days. After all, an Incubus takes on the mood of his last feed for a time- and Bellamy has a life... he doesn’t want to jeopardize that by becoming feral. 

When he gets particularly hungry, he will go to a bar, buy an unsuspecting donor a drink, and then find a dark corner to make out in and after a few minutes, he drains them. He doesn’t kill them, and he is always a gentleman- he makes sure that his feeds make it home safely- after all, you never know what monsters are lurking in the shadows at night. 

Admittedly, it's better when he plans ahead, he can ask the person out on a date, then he can make it good for both of them. He loves when he can draw it out all night- getting his meal close to coming over and over again until they are begging him to let them have a final release. 

Orgasmic Chi is the best to devour- and an intense bout of it can keep him fueled for a few days. 

He has two rules- 

Don’t cum in a woman’s snatch (demon babies are a no-no), and don’t let any of his snacks die (even for him, a demon, murder isn't cool). 

He tries not to drain his meals fully- and he’s been good for over five centuries. His last accidental kill involved a sex-starved Calvinist couple in the 1600s. It had been the talk of the town and almost sparked a witch hunt. Since then, he’s been very careful. 

Truth be told, he hasn’t found anyone who could awaken that hunger in him in a long time. And he’s better for it, humans are far too easy to drain. 

In all his years, hunting has never been so easy... with the advent of online dating and the emergence of hook up culture, Bellamy has been a well-satiated demonic being for over twenty years. However, it’s been over a week since his last feed, and he finds himself looking on Tinder. 

That’s when he sees her- they don’t have any mutual friends on Facebook, good. Damn, she’s gorgeous. Blonde, with a heart-shaped face (that’s always been his weakness), and a body to die for according to her photos. Her little beauty mark reminds him of a Hollywood starlet, and Bellamy can’t help but start imagining all the dirty and wonderful things he wants to do to her. 

He swipes right- and it looks like she did, too. 

After matching, he figures he will give it a half-hour, and then send her a polite message asking her how her day is going. Until then, he brews some tea. 

Much to his surprise, he hears his phone ding, and sure enough, she’s messaged him. 

_'Hey... Would you like to get dinner tonight?'_

_ She’s bold. _ He thinks to himself, yet, he replies, “That would be great... where would you like to meet?” 

After they set a time, he starts getting ready for his date with Clarke. Everything about her is unique. She’s smart, funny, and bold... they become Facebook friends in two seconds flat- and all the photos of her involve her being the center of attention, the life of the party. What surprises him is that for the first time in forever, Bellamy genuinely finds himself looking forward to a date. 

When he gets to the Brazilian restaurant she picked out, he checks his reflection in his spoon. He’s so nervous and excited, half of him wants to walk out of the room to relieve the sensation. After ten minutes, he realizes she’s late... He hopes that she isn’t going to bail. 

Finally, she arrives- and when she comes in, she’s bubbly and smiling at the hostess, thanking her for opening the door. 

As soon as she sees Bellamy, her attention zooms in on him- he wonders if she knows he’s an Incubus- a demon from hell... He can’t help but swallow thickly, as she glides over to him, and he finds himself standing up to greet her. Without preamble, Clarke wraps her arms around him, and it’s as if a wave of calm has crashed against him. Something about her makes him relax. 

“Olá,” she says, with a slight accent. 

“Hey,” Bellamy smiles at her. He can’t keep himself from looking at her. She’s just so... _beautiful._ Her eyes are crystal blue, like the ocean and her hair is gold, like the sun, “I’m Bellamy.” 

He immediately wants to kiss her. 

“I’m Clarke,” she says, and she’s so close to him, her eyes burrowing into his, “you’re beautiful, Bellamy.” 

If it were anyone else, alarms would be going off, but he’s too enamored by her to care. Instead, he ducks his head and feels his face flush from her attentions. Catching himself, he offers her a seat. Immediately, the waiter comes to the table, asking her if she’d like something to drink. 

Everyone loves her- she seems to have an energy that pulls others to her, and Bellamy wonders if she’ll actually humble herself enough to go home with him tonight. They only order appetizers and wine. Clarke eats most of the food, and it's adorable. Bellamy just drinks his wine, because hell, he doesn’t need to eat food- he'll feed later. Truth be told, he’s fascinated by the contagious enthusiasm that imbues everything Clarke does. There is something other-worldly about her, and he can’t put his finger on it... 

“My place or yours?” she asks, while Bellamy is signing the check. 

“Wow... um, you pick,” he wants her to pick everything. He wants to follow her wherever she will go. 

“Hmm...” she smiles innocently, “How big is your bed?” 

As a sex demon, Bellamy excels in the bedroom. And that means he excels in every way possible. His home is outfitted with a large master bedroom, a California King-sized bed, Egyptian cotton sheets, far too many fluffy down pillows with silk covers, and candles to create ambiance. He also has a huge jet stream tub that’s big enough to have a foursome in. He would know... he’s done it. 

Clarke seems to love his room, and her curiosity is sweet. When Bellamy excuses himself to take care of something in the kitchen, he comes back to find her playing with the massage oils on his dresser. She’s taken her shirt off and is spreading the oil on her taut stomach, in an experimental fashion. Not wanting to get oil on his nice dress shirt, Bellamy decides to just take it off. 

“Here,” Bellamy offers, making eye contact with Clarke in the mirror and taking the oil from her slowly, “these are meant to be used in a team endeavor.” 

Clarke smiles sheepishly and blushes before her eyes take in his shirtless torso. After a moment, she apologizes, “I’m sorry... I’ve never used anything like that.” 

“They don’t have massage parlors where you're from?” he asks, genuinely curious about this woman before him. 

“Not really... besides I’m usually wet, so oil isn’t needed.” 

When Bellamy stares at her through the mirror, she laughs, “I live on the beach, Bellamy.” 

“Oh,” that does make sense when he realizes she’s wearing a bikini top, “Is it okay if I?” he gestures to her back, and Clarke smiles and nods. 

Bellamy pours a little bit of oil into his hand and sets the bottle back down on the dresser. Rubbing his hands together, he warms them and then begins to slowly knead her shoulders. Eventually, he works his way to her back. When he reaches the small of her back, she leans against him and moans as her hand slithers up his arm and into his hair. 

“Your skin is so soft,” she murmurs, “And your hair, wow.” 

“You act as if you’ve never touched a person before,” Bellamy says, and he means it. Everything she does is rather innocent and exploratory. It almost makes him not want to feed on her. 

_ Almost. _

“No, it’s not the first time,” she says lowly, seductively, “it’s just the first time with someone else who isn’t exactly... _ human. _” 

That makes him stop and look at her. 

For a moment Bellamy tries to figure out what she is. She's Not an angel, no. If she were, she wouldn’t be here letting a demon touch her. She can’t be another type of demon- he would have sensed that much. Looking down at her, he wonders if he’s safe. 

“Yes, you’re safe,” she murmurs, still smiling. _ So, she reads minds,_he thinks to himself. “It’s more like I decipher waves of energy, like radio waves. I’m an Encantado.” 

“Charmed?” Bellamy says, drawing from his knowledge of the word. 

“Something like that,” she smirks, turning around, she slides her hands up his chest and delves back into his hair, “gods, I love your curls,_ Incubus. _” 

There’s no bite to her words as she gently runs her hands through his hair. When she lightly pulls at it, Bellamy can’t help but let out a groan. She hasn’t even kissed him yet, and he’s getting hard. It’s been so long since anyone he fucked knew what he was. It’s been even longer since someone wanted him- knowing he was a demon- of their own volition. He knows that whatever Mesmer illusion he would normally have to try in this situation would be useless on Clarke- in fact, it seems that she is the one that is mesmerizing him. 

“You can feed,” she whispers, getting on her tiptoes she kisses his neck and leans toward his ear, “take what you need. I won’t run dry.” 

Bellamy swallows nervously as Clarke pulls away, and strips down in front of him. God, her tits are perfect. They’re round, full and perky, and Bellamy suddenly has the urge to see his cock between them. As his eyes roam over her, she stands there shamelessly. The little patch of dirty-blonde curls on her pussy is adorable, and Bellamy finds himself giving her a fond smile. 

“You seem so innocent,” he says, as she splays her hand on his chest and pushes him back toward the bed. 

“I find exuberance is often confused for innocence,” she says, unbuckling his belt as his legs hit the bed. In moments, he’s laying down, naked and completely at her mercy. 

“Do you feed?” he asks, needing to know if there’s something he can do for her. 

“Not on you. Or on humans. I eat food... I’m just really, really turned on,” she says, “like all the time. It’s a bit ridiculous. But when I saw you... I knew that you’d be able to handle me. I walked into the restaurant, _and __I __knew _.” 

Bellamy nods, as Clarke spreads his legs open and gently runs her hand along his length. With one hand on his thigh, and their eyes locked, she works him to fullness. 

She suddenly stops, letting out a small laugh. 

“Sorry,” she says, when Bellamy sits up in alarm, “I’ve forgotten my manners. I should probably kiss you before I blow you, right?” With one hand, she pulls him forward and kisses him fully. Its opened-mouthed, wet and wild, and it tastes a little bit like the ocean. He groans as hunger pangs hit his chest and stomach. As they kiss, she continues to jerk him off, until he can feel moisture coating the head of his dick. 

When he draws a little bit of energy from her, she moans. Feeding feels good for humans- so yes, it’s a relief that she is no different. He experiments a little more, threading his fingers through her sea-swept hair, he draws more energy from her. He can see the green glow of his eyes against her cheeks as he takes her chi, and it's so fucking hot. Clarke responds by changing the pressure on his dick, making him feel a delightful pull toward a passion that only grows hotter and heavier. 

_ “__Mhmm _ _ ...” _ She moans, pulling away, and kneeling in front of him, “that felt good.” 

Bellamy falls back on the bed as she licks a stripe from his balls to the head of his cock. As he watches her, her eyes drop to his length and she studies it for a moment. Then, her tongue finds the frenula and teases it. Immediately, his toes curl, and Clarke lets out a low and sultry laugh. As she alternates between little kitten licks, and full, hard grazes with her tongue, she moans and massages his balls. 

Bellamy is almost shaking when she finally brings her tongue to his head. But instead of taking him in full, she kisses a trail to his balls and sucks them into her mouth, one by one. Now, the Incubus is groaning, as she waves her tongue underneath his eggs, and her hand begins to tease his penis. Her thumb comes up to capture the precum and smother it around, while Clarke gives Bellamy a mischevious look. 

After her mouth lets him go, she kisses back up to the tip and takes just the head in. Bellamy wants to beg her to do it, but her smirk stops him. Letting out a warm breath, she laughs, “Fuck, you taste so good- I just wanna suck your cock all night.” 

He lets out a whimper, and Clarke seems satisfied with her torture. Without any warning, she takes him in her mouth until he feels the back of her throat. Immediately, his hands fly into her hair, and she begins to bob her head up and down, all while changing up how her tongue teases him. 

“Fuck,” he groans when she takes him deeply again, “Fuck, Clarke, you take my cock so well,” he says brushing her hair out of her face so she can see him. She gets him close to coming, he can even feel the buzz in his head and around his cock. But just as he realizes it, she stops. By now, Bellamy is breathing heavily, and he feels beads of sweat erupting on his forehead. 

He can’t remember the last time he sweated during sex. 

“Oh, Bellamy,” Clarke coos, crawling up his bed. Making it to the pillows, she turns around and stick her ass out, “you were so good.” 

He knows she's teasing him... Playing a game with him. A damn it, he wants to play. 

“Yeah, baby?” he asks, unable to help himself, Bellamy follows her, and his throat goes dry when he sees that she’s dripping with arousal, “what’s my reward, then?” 

She smiles at him innocently, and almost purrs, “you’re a good little demon, and I want you to fuck my ass.” 

Bellamy growls at that, and some primal instinct takes over. Within seconds, he’s crowding behind her, and kissing a trail down her back. Guiding his cock to her slick folds, he is immediately drenched in her. His eyes roll back in his head, and lets out another growl, “Oh, by Lucifer, I’m gonna fuck you so well- I'm gonna make you cum until you cry.” 

Clarke just wiggles her ass in response and moans when the tip of his cock meets her clit. Sufficiently lubed in her slick, Bellamy buries himself in her greedy cunt, and bottoms out while she does downward dog, and moves her hips in a circle- she's clearly pleasing herself right now, and fuck, it turns him on. When she swirls again, Bellamy pulls her hips back and she lets out a yelp, “Now, sea Princess, your cunt and your ass belong to me. You don’t cum until I tell you to, okay?” 

“Mhmm,” she squeaks, clearly taken by surprise. For a minute Bellamy doesn’t move, he just runs his hands along her body, as the tension rises in her, “Please, Bellamy, I need you to fuck me.” 

“What’s that?” he asks, thinking the phrase he wants to hear from her next. 

“Please, Bellamy, I need you to rip apart and punish my greedy cunt,” Unlike other women who have tried to talk dirty to him, she knows what he wants (after all, radio waves...), “make me cum until I can’t remember my name... please, I’ll die if I can’t have it.” 

“Good girl,” he says, loving the sound of her voice when she begs. On his knees, Bellamy begins to move in and out of her. He pulls back until only the head of his cock in left in her and then rams back in. Repeating the motion, he enjoys the sounds of her slick in his ears, “Fuck, I’m gonna make you cum so good.” 

Clarke moans as he gains speed. At some point, she sits back on his thighs and is holding his neck as he cups her breasts and fucks into her wildly. Her nails scratch at him, and Bellamy can feel a slight burn on his neck as she claws away without remorse. As his hand slinks down her body, she opens her legs and lets him find her clit. With a few fingers, he rubs tight and hard circles until Clarke is whimpering and shaking while she tries not to come. 

“Please,” she lets out a strangled cry, “Please, please...” 

“Alright, baby,” Bellamy says, voice lower and more tender than intended, “be a good little sea slut and come on my cock.” 

Clarke’s cunt tightens immediately and then flutters around him, while she lets out the loudest cry he’s ever heard. Mid-orgasm, she rams down onto his dick, and Bellamy finds himself shooting his load. 

She’s still riding him as he comes down, her vigor already renewed. Caught up in the moment, Bellamy shoves Clarke down, pulls out and turns her over. For just a second, she looks minimally alarmed, and then her gaze is sharp and ready. 

She wants it rough. 

Taking his cock in his hand, Bellamy jerks himself hard again, “Okay, this time... You come whenever you need to, okay, baby?” 

“Mhmm,” she nods, and Bellamy moves forward. Using his hand, he gathers their combined fluids and uses it to lube himself. 

“Has anyone ever fucked your pretty little ass?” 

Clarke shakes her head, while she catches her bottom lip in between her teeth. 

“Do you want me to?” 

She just nods. 

“Okay, babe,” he says, pushing her bent knees apart, “this might hurt a little.” 

“Good,” Clarke says, her voice smooth, eyes dark with need. 

Bellamy runs his dick through her folds one more time, for good measure. When he doesn’t stop and keeps going lower, Clarke lets out a moan, her eyes fluttering back in pleasure. Bellamy circles the head of his cock around her hole a couple of times, and slowly- very, very slowly- he works his way into her. 

_“Oh my god, oh my god,”_ Clarke whimpers, as he pulls back and pushes into her, “Oh fuck, I love your beautiful cock.” 

If it were anyone else, it would sound obscene. But Clarke says it with a voice full of wonder, and Bellamy can feel his heart squeeze. 

After bottoming out, Bellamy sits there for a minute, letting Clarke adjust to his size in her tighter hole. She may not be human, but she’s also not celestial or demonic. Maybe she's magical, but she probably has a literal breaking point, and Bellamy isn’t interested in finding it- ever. 

Luckily for the two of them, there is so much slick between his cum and her arousal, that it’s not difficult to move. Setting his thighs against her legs he does just that. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, all spread out and tight for me,” Bellamy says, snapping his hips back and forth, as Clarke begins to meet his movements. With her jaw slack and her eyes closed, she moans incoherently, as she plays with her tits. Fuck, Bellamy wishes he had a vibrator to stick in her cunt... then he could touch her tits all he wants. 

Instead, he sticks first one, then two fingers in her, and watches as her abs shake when he presses his thumb against her clit, “that’s right, shake for me, babe,” he mutters. 

“More,” she begs, breathlessly, and as he’s debating on what he wants to do, Clarke props herself up on her elbows and reaches for his hand. Pulling it out, she brings it to her lips and spreads all four of his fingers out. He’s completely mesmerized by her, as she takes all four fingers in her mouth and sucks on them the same way she did his dick. When she’s done, she moves to his thumb, too, and gives it the same treatment. Balling it into a fist, she gently pushes his hand back to him, “you're a monster, right?” 

Bellamy nods. Technically, he supposes he is...

“Now, act like it,” she says, and he snaps out of his daze. He works her cunt until all four of fingers are stretching her wide (and yeah, she’s absolutely not human, Bellamy’s never seen a woman stretch this wide for him), and then he’s closing his hand into a fist, kneading her cunt with each knuckle slowly until her holiest of holies, is granting him access. It doesn’t take long for her to cum, as he gently thrusts his hand in and out of her pussy, and he can feel his dick moving in her ass, too. With his other hand, he simply presses down on her clit, and the creature suddenly starts moaning and twitching wildly. As her orgasm peaks, she lifts her hips up and seems to try to engulf as much of Bellamy as she can. 

Unable to help himself, he pulls his hand out of her and leans forward. Grabbing her with both hands, he pulls her up and starts feeding. He closes his eyes and feeds until she starts to go limp. When he opens his eyes again, he sees the panic in her features and realizes she’s trying to get free. 

It's then that he realizes, his hands are around her neck, and she can't seem to breathe. 

Gaining control, he shoves her away from himself and pulls away in horror. Getting off the bed, he looks at her, completely wrecked and thoroughly fucked, with his cum flowing out of her stretched out cunt and ass. He didn’t even realize he had finished again. 

Bellamy holds his breath until he sees Clarke’s chest start to rise and fall. 

“Oh, good...” he sighs in relief, and walks over and cups her cheek. He knew it when he met her... and he knows it now, she's special.

"Clarke, babe, I'm gonna get you cleaned up, okay?" he says and when she lets out a little murmur and a nod, he goes to some rags. 

After he finishes cleaning both of them off, her eyes open and she smiles at him, “hmm... that was good,” she says, pulling him down into a kiss, “come to bed, Bellamy.” 

Usually, he’s not one for cuddling. But he thinks Clarke might just own him now. Or at least he's pretty sure she does. Curling around her, he thanks whatever gods or devils that exist for her. 

The next morning when he wakes up, Clarke is already on top of him, riding his cock. When he tries to wrap her in his arms, he realizes he’s tied to the bedposts. With a smirk, she leans forward and kisses him. 

“Time for breakfast, Demon,” she murmurs, leaving her mouth open for him to feed. 

As he watches her, something tells him that he’s gonna need his energy... 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a demon that feeds off the tears of shippers, wonderful comments and kudos! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
